Dreamer
by blueXstar
Summary: [FF Slash] Luna is a dreamer, Ginny just wants to make it all right for her. One-shot.


**My first Luna/Ginny. I think they make a great pairing as Luna is more of a dreamer, the unrealistic pessimist, while Ginny seems to be more optimistic. I really like this piece, I think it suits Luna well and I think Ginny would be the one to take charge and try to change her views. Read on!**

* * *

People don't take kindly to dreams, why, Luna has never been sure. They are just as sane as everyone else, just a bit more quiet and reserved than the common person. Dreaming is usually the only way those certain few can find a way out, and a reason to be who they are. Of course, some of them dream because they realize that the only they'll ever get what they truly want from life is to dream.

That is why Luna dreams.

When we she was younger, her mother taught her to dream. "Dreaming is something special that only a few people are really skilled at. Dream enough, and you just may get what you want. Just close your eyes, imagine it, see it, live it, and obtain it." She remembers those words so closely. They mean more to her lately than ever before.

You see, Luna has, by all means, never had a completely normal life. Her mother was the tie that held her father and herself together. After that unfortuante spell accident that caused her mothers death, things at home slowly began to go downhill. Her father became interested in strange things, granted he was always into odd things, however he began to change. With a bit of funding and help, her father began the Quibbler, which intinced Luna into odd things herself.

She enjoyed the things her father researched, enjoyed them so much in fact, she began to dream about obtaining them. Just one item here, one weird creature here. Nothing too big. For years on end, she dreamed daily, day dreamed at home, dreamed at night, so religiously in fact, she swore that any day, something would happen and she'd get whatever she wanted.

Slowly, she began to realize that all of her dreaming was in vain. It was getting her nowhere. She felt let down, mad at her mother for lying to her. She never stopped dreaming however. She realized, that dreaming was the only way she could get all she wanted out of life.

See, not only is Luna strange in the odd sense, but she's also strange because Luna Lovegood is gay.

No, I'm sure you won't think this is odd, because in the wizarding world, it's not really that odd. It's just, well advances in magic aren't that great yet in the ways of having normal lives for gay couples. Weddings are still plausible, adoption is big in the gay community, and yet, Luna doesn't want to adopt, she wants children of her own. She just wants a perfect life with that perfect woman. Someone who will hold her when she's down, accept all her crazy ideas and put up with all of her weird random quirks. Someone whose true, not one of those, gay today oh sorry straight tomorrow girls. She wanted the perfect, love her all the time women.

She found that in Ginny Weasley.

They started off as friends, as most relationships do. Ginny had accepted Luna as a friend way before anyone else had. She knew she was weird, she was fine being by herself as most people didn't understand her. However, Ginny stepped forward and was the bigger person, accepting Luna completely as she was, not asking questions as to why, and never needing an explanation for her behavior. Luna could be herself. All the way down to how she loved. She was honest with Ginny outfront, believing that it was better to tell her now, so if she wanted to leave her alone and pretend she didn't know Luna, and talk about her behind her back like everyone else, she could get a head start. To her surprise, once those two words left her lips, Ginny only smiled,"Wow, me too!"

Their first kiss was so surreal, Luna wasn't sure if it was a dream or not. She had dreamt about that regularly, so it was quite a shock to Luna when it was the real thing. The two were hanging out in Ginny's room. Most of the other fifth years had gone out, hanging with friends outside as it was a truly nice day. Both were laying on Ginny's bed, Luna was so tense, afraid to relax for fear of touching Ginny and quite possibly for fear that Ginny would like it. The red-head never seemed to notice, or did, but was too polite to mention anything. Her heart began to beat faster and faster, it was so loud in her ears, she was sure Ginny could hear it. Ginny turned to lay on her side to stay at Luna, which of course, made her a bit paranoid. Before Luna could even blink, Ginny had snaked a arm around her waist, pulling her close, Luna was about to speak when her soft lips were crushed by Ginny's, and she could not breath. Time stopped, her heart stopped, everything stopped. She couldn't think of anything, except for the hand that now rested on her stomach, and the way Ginny moaned softly into her lips. For once, Luna did not want to dream.

After the kiss, Ginny cuddled up to Luna, nuzzled her neck and whispered,"I really like you Luna. Say you like me too."

"I do." Somehow, she managed to find her voice.

They began dating that very day, that fateful day on Ginny's bed with no one around except for the beds, and Luna didn't really care if they talked. She knew some of them could however. Talking beds did cause a lot of problems in some parts of England. However talking beds are not important to this story.

Once their relationship began to take off, Luna began to doubt, as some people do, but she was sure the extent of her doubting was worse than other people when they are in relationships. She had been left one too many times in her life to feel completely safe with those she loves.

During one of those late night conversations that Luna loves so well, she told Ginny, who pretty much expected this,"Luna, dreaming isn't a bad thing. You just can't live through them. That won't get you anywhere."

"No, it'll get me everywhere. If I don't dream, I won't get what I want out of life. Dreaming is the only way I can get what I want."

Ginny sighed, pulled her close and nuzzled her neck, getting caught up in the scent of her long hair,"You never know,"Ginny began,"you just might be surprised one day."

"That'll be the day." Luna said with a sarcastic hint about it. "I only dream because I know I'll never get what I want, I dream because that's how I have to live life."

Ginny never said anything else to her lover that night. She let her tiptoe back to her room that night, probably with thoughts of what life could be like, and what it should be like, all in her mind. Ginny made it her mission to find out what she wanted so she could give her everything she wanted and needed. She loved her and wanted nothing but the best for her.


End file.
